Number One Assassin
by AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn
Summary: My life is not normal in anyway, I'm the Number One Assassin. And right now we are at war. Being an assassin is one thing, but in love with the enemy. How am i going to tell my dad this? REDOING STORY EDITED CHAPTERS WILL BE UP SOON SORRY (Pairing Might change as well, POLL IS UP)
1. Chapter 1

**Number One Assassin**

**Summary:** My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I am 15 years old,I have brown eyes,orange hair. And I am an Assassin,yes you heard right. I am an 15 year old Assassin,and let's just say I have one Hell of a life.

**Pairing**: Undecided **I am going to put up a poll for this.**

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Bleach,if I did all my favorite Espada's wouldn't have been killed T_T

Prologue

Not many know about my Secret only some people like my Dad, Isshin he was once an assassin, but quit to be with my mom. Then there's Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin they were once assassin too, but something they did I guess kicked them out but they still help out the Seireitei. Other than that those are only people that know. Yeah I know I am only 15 years old, but my dad been teaching me to fight since I was 5 and he told me at age 10 that I was going to become an Assassin at first I was surprised, but then 2 weeks after he told me. Two people came to my house door, the head of the Seireitei with a long eyebrows and long white beard wrapped in this silk purple ribbon with a white robe underneath the black Kimono (Shirt) and Hakama (pants) And the other dude looked the same. Their names were Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and his Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. You see they came to tell me I would become an assassin immediately, they also said "Kurosaki, your letting your power show too much."

They said I was so strong and quiet that I could become a Captain of the one of the 13 yeah in the Seireitei,also with becoming an assassin,you of course have to Kill certain people.

Now, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I am 15 years old. I have brown eyes ,bright orange hair and this is my life as an assassin. No other people know of this I am the Number One Assassin, Hichigo Shirosaki.

Is it good? And 'Hollows' name i had to include him someway put him in the story! Please tell me what you think i am already starting Chapter one: My Life please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: This Is My Life

Chapter One: This is my Life

**Summary:** My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I am 15 years old, and I have brown eyes and orange hair. And I am an Assassin, yes you heard right. I am an 15 year old Assassin, I am The Number One Assassin,Hichigo Shirosaki, and let's just say I have one Hell of a life. (Pairings Undecided)

**Pairing:** Undecided Poll is Up go ahead and vote

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach, if I did all my favorite Espada's wouldn't have been killed T_T

**Rating:** T (Right Now) But is M for caution.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

**Ano:** Like saying "Um" (I think) ^_^

**Gomen**: Sorry

**_~OoO~_**

**Chapter One: This is my Life**

**_~OoO~_**

_**Flashback**_

"_Ichigo" his father cooed, while ruffling his only son's orange hair. "Yes Dad" the orangette looked up at his father, holding on to his bruised arm. _

_Isshin looked down at his son's arm; He must have got bullied because of his hair, again. He thought, "I have a little secret that I want to tell you, since you are turning 5 in a month I want to tell something."_

"_What is it dad?" Ichigo asked, "When I was younger before I married your Mom," He chuckled at his son's face of disgust "I was a very important; Ano.., person to company once and I had to hurt very important people. Do you know where I am going son?" His son nodded, his son wasn't dumb._

"_Do you mean you were an assassin dad?" Isshin eyes widened, sure his son was smart, but he didn't expect his son to know that. He calmed and answered his son, "Yes I was..." _

"_So were you going to say that I am going to become an assassin too?" Ichigo surprised him every day, he nodded. "We will start your training the day after you turn 5 okay?" His son's face brightened "Okay!" _

_**3 Years Later**_

_Masaki, Ichigo mother, had just a few hours ago given birth to Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki the new addition to the family. Ichigo was now 8; Isshin had been training his son for 3 years now and still continuing. He smiled at the boy who was holding both the baby girls in his arms. Masaki knew of the training and didn't say anything about, she loved her boys and she knew her son was going to be a strong man. Even if he was killing people, at first she objected it when she knew that her husband was an assassin, but after she had heard of the murder of the famous and wanted ,Koyko Mushi, she knew that the assassin were killing the people who were threating the people of Japan and every one of the world. After that she had married Isshin Kurosaki and gave birth to Ichigo Kurosaki, her handsome son and soon-to-be famous assassin Shirosaki Hichigo, but she doesn't know of that fact yet._

_**2 Years Later**_

_Karin and Yuzu are now 2; right now they were chasing their big brother around the house. Ichigo who was now 10, able to beat his father in a spar without breaking a sweat. He was baby-sitting his baby sisters who were now on top of him messing with his hair, his mother was upstairs taking a nap after a hard day at work while his dad was out handling things with his friend Kisuke Urahara, to Ichigo he was just a Baka and a pervert and just plain weird at times, but he can be very serious with his work. He still helps out the Seireitei, the assassin base, along with another friend Yoruichi Shihouin, now Ichigo was on good terms with her and Yoruichi loved to be with Ichigo. She actually had trained Ichigo when he was 7 she taught him how to handle a sword better and helped him out with his speed. Ichigo after that loved to hang around Mrs. Kitty, Ichigo had named her that because he thought that her hair had sticked out liked cat ears._

_A few hours later, Ichigo had just put his little sisters to bed, and was walking past his parents' bedroom; he heard shuffling inside the room. Dad's not home yet He thought. Quietly. He slipped into the room and met with a guy with an eye patch he was tall and lanky wearing all black while on the ending of his clothing were stripes of white. The stranger tongue was sticking out a bit and he saw that there was a number on the appendage, the number: 5. On the guys clothing on his back in small white letters, He couldn't see the whole wording but he could see a T. H. E., The... E. S? Ichigo couldn't read the rest by the time Mr. Stranger had turned around and looked at Ichigo._

"_Oh look a little kiddie, hmm he only told me to kill the mom..." The rest of the words were unheard as Ichigo looked at his mom panicked."MOM!" he screamed. He turned at kicked the stranger in the abdomen with a roundhouse kick. It sent him flying a few feet. Ichigo ran to his mom, her neck was slashed. She was dying. "Mom?" From the corner of his eyes he saw the stranger starting to get up "I-chi...g~o" "Mom! I'm sorry! Please don't die!" Ichigo was crying, the man was getting closer, he kicked him again. He hit the wall he knew he already knew he woke up his sisters, but at the moment he didn't care. "D-on't w-o-rry Ichigo~ I kno-w y-ou can pro~tect eve-ry-body" She gave a small smile "Te~ll every-on~e I Lo~ve them- 'kay?" Ichigo shook his head "Please mom! Don't say that!" Ichigo held her hand, she smiled again. She felt her hand was slowly losing its grip and her eyes were closing. "NO! MOM!" She died with a smile on her face with saying her last words: Ichigo. Protect. Ichigo was furious he turned to the man who caused this, "Who are you?" The man got up again. "Me? Hm I'm nobody special, but if you want to know my name is Nnoitora Jiruga." He gave off a creepy smile, it kind of reminded Ichigo like piano keys. "You know, you're pretty strong for a brat maybe that Bastard of a lord would be interested in you." The watch-like-thing on Nnoitora wrist beeped meaning it was time to take his leave. "Well sorry brat, I gotta go" With his final word he left with a leap out the window. Ichigo wanted to follow, but he had to go check up on his sisters. He looked at his mother's lifeless body and turned away whispering "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He walked to his sisters' room, he saw they were huddled together in the corner shaking, when they saw their Ichi-nii they ran to him and hugged him for dear life. Ichigo looked down at them and whispered in their ears "I am going to protect you always, I couldn't protect Mom! But I am going to protect you guys!" Karin's eyes widen she spoke her voice quiet and cracking "Momma dead?" Ichigo nodded his head tears welled up in his eyes again. Karin started crying and so did Yuzu, he lifted them both up, both crying on his shoulders. He walked downstairs to the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart: Yoruichi's. _

"_Hello Ichi!"_

"_Yoruichi" _

_On the other side of the line Yoruichi's eyes widen Ichigo never called her by her real name unless it was very important._

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Please, Yoruichi let me talk to dad."_

_He sounded desperate "Sure"_

_Yoruichi looked at Isshin as he had the conversation with his son, she saw Isshin's eyes widen and yell into the phone "Stay right there Ichigo! Don't move I'll be right there!" And he ran out the door, dropping the phone in the progress. Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at each other and ran after their friend. At home Ichigo was curled up on the couch with Karin and Yuzu at his sides. He jumped when he heard the front door slam open, coming there the door was their panting dad, looking as if he just ran a marathon. He ran and hugged his children, he heard Ichigo whisper "I wasn't strong enough to protect her." He looked at his son. "The will you have to protect your family Ichigo is the strongest thing you have; if you always have the will to protect then you will be the strongest in the world." Ichigo smiled at his father, "Soon. Very soon you are going to be an assassin. You got to have a name Ichigo do you know what you want to be?" By now the girls were being distracted by Kisuke and Yoruichi, they couldn't hear their conversation. Ichigo nodded "I want to be Shirosaki Hichigo, Number One Assassin" Isshin smiled. His son is going to be Number One, but also he will be the strongest by having the strongest will to protect._

_**2 Days Later**_

_A funeral had just taken place for Masaki; everyone had left Ichigo alone at his Mother's grave. Ichigo swiped his fingers over the engraved name and whispered "I. Will. Protect. I Love You Mom." He got up from his crouched position and walked home with his family. The following day Ichigo had started his assassin life as Shirosaki Hichigo._

**_~OoO~_ (A/N: Wow Long Flashback)**

Now 15 years old, Ichigo in secret is Shirosaki. None of his friends know the real him, that night with his mother still haunts him. But he knows one day he will run into Nnoitora Jiruga again and he will kill him for murdering his mother. "Ichigo!" The shout from his friend Renji woke him from his thoughts. He looked at him and scowled "What?" Renji chuckled "Nothing you were thinking, you were scaring me" BAM!

Renji's face hit the ground with a hit from Ichigo. He smirked when Renji pulled his head from the ground, mouth full of dirt. Everyone laughed at Renji. Everyone, his friends: Renji, Rukia, Chad, Ikkaku, Orihime, Ishida, Yumichika, Kira, Shuhei, Momo, Toshiro, and Rangiku. He protects these people. The bell rang; it was time to get back to class. In the corner of his eye he saw Kitty (Yoruichi) at the school gate. He walked inside the school knowing that in any second he would be called to leave school early for a 'Doctors Appointment' or 'Family Emergency'.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Going Home Early for family emergency. He heard the voice from the speaker; he hid the small smirk and starting running to the school entrance, not without saying goodbye to his friends. He ran to Kitty, "So Kitty, who is it this time?" Yoruichi smirked at her nickname; she put her arm around Ichigo's neck. "Well Ichi..., I'm not sure." Ichigo sweat dropped "C'mon lets head for the base." From Ichigo's school classroom Renji had saw this at whispered to Shuhei, "Hey Ichigo scored a hottie" Shuhei rolled his eyes and whispered back "Yeah right" that was the end of their convo.

Ichigo and Kitty were racing to Kisuke's Shop when Ichigo ran into something. "Shit!" "Ow!" Ichigo got up and saw he was on top of somebody with...blue hair? He realized something he was on top of somebody he blushed and got up and said a quick "Sorry!" and started running again. The stranger got up and his thought was He was cute, wonder what his name was. He shrugged it off and continued walking. Ichigo finally made it to Kisuke's, winning the race. "Haha! Kitty I beat you!" Yoruichi went to Ichigo's side and leaned against him for support they were both panting heavily. "Guess you did Ichi!" They both turned slightly to see Kisuke looking at them strange. "Race" They both said. "Ahhh, yes a race, Ma Ma, You lost Yoruichi? Hmm I think you're getting ol-Ow!" "Never tell a woman she's getting old!" Kisuke was now rubbing the bump on his head. Ichigo shook his head "Anyway! Who's my target?" Kisuke got up looking good as new and walked to a small stack of papers and set it down on the table. They sat down Ichigo looked at the top paper. "Moshi Suidi?" (A/N: RANDOM NAMES! MAKING UP) "Yes, it says here that he has been secretly been killing people for their houses to get more money while selling drugs." Kisuke said (A/N: Just Something bad 'Kay?) "Get suit up, your leaving as soon as it gets dark." He nodded and went into the other room, he came out with a black Kimono and Hakama along with a white mask with yellow iris (AN: Right?) and the rest of the eye black along with two red stripes going down the sides of the mask. He put his mask on "Okay I'm ready." Ichigo jumped out into the night. "Well shall we turn on the news?" Kisuke said behind his fan. Yoruichi smirked.

Ichigo was running up the wall of the 3 story building to the open window, when he reached the window he saw that Mr. Suidi was asleep. Perfect. The masked Ichigo thought. He moved throughout the room hidden in the shadows, he loomed over Suidi's body; the last thing Suidi saw was black and yellow eyes. Because Ichigo had just pierced his heart. Without making a sound, without making blood splatter everywhere, he managed to do that because he is Shirosaki. Number One. With a final marking Shirosaki left. When the moonlight hit the room just right, there you saw a carved marking of MS with a slash through it, while on the bottom of the marking was a small SH.

A few hours later dawn had hit and the guards had found Suidi in his bed dead.

_Good Morning I am Yuma Ahshi. Well right now we are in front of Mr. Moshi Suidi home. Just a few hours ago some of the guards in his home had found him dead. It seems that to the marking above the bed, it was Assassin Shirosaki. What was most amazing though, in his home, discovered were many sources of drugs. These assassinations? Should we count them to be bad? Not even a few months ago the assassination of Kyoto Mashi, he was guilty of killing many people, it was clear that evidence was pointing to him, but he always found a way to slip out. So the main questions here are: Should we count these assassinations to be good or bad? Or something in between? Now what we also want to know is that Shirosaki is the S, but what it the H for? Who are you Shirosaki?_

"Well my dear Yoruichi, our boy has done good, very good." Kisuke stated "You mean MY boy Kisuke" They both turned around to see Isshin at the door, "Well, yes, my dear friend! Of course!" Just then Ichigo walked in, "Kisuke! I'm bac-Oh hey dad." Isshin grabbed is son in a headlock "Ichigo, my son the 13 court guard squads want to meet you!" Ichigo scowled "Why Now? Byakuya pisses me off" Isshin put his finger on his chin, "Wellllll... Boss Orders!" Isshin drags (literally) Ichigo into the car throws him inside the car and drives off. Yoruichi sweat dropped "Poor Ichi"

**_~OoO~_**

"Dad! What was that for?" Isshin looked at his son; butt in the air while his head was where the feet should be. "Gomen, but we had to get to the Seireitei Head Captain sounded a little off." Ichigo seated himself right he face was serious. "Does this have something to involve something with three captains?" Ichigo asked uncertain. Isshin's eyes widened slightly "How d-did-" He was cut off with Ichigo's next sentence "I overheard Kisuke talking about it, but why does the old man want me?" Isshin was proud to say the answer to Ichi's question, he grinned. "Head Captain said-"

**_~OoO~_**

"Ichigo Kurosaki, many of the captains and I have agreed on that you are much stronger than most captains here, I may say on the same day you managed to defeat two of our strongest Captains here, Zaraki Kenpachi and Kuchiki Byakuya also many of the higher seats. Even with many injuries on your body. Kurosaki! Three captains have betrayed the Seireitei, Sousuke Aizen, Ichimaru Gin, and Tosen Kaname. Kurosaki we want you to join us when the Winter War happen between the Seireitei and Aizen's army: The Espada. Do you accept?" Head Captain kept his eyes closed waiting for the answer.

Ichigo eyes were as wide as dinner plates "Old Man! Do you know some of the assassin's in Aizen army?" Byakuya stepped up to answer the question. "We know of very few. We know of Llargo Yammy, Zommari Rureaux, and Giliga Nnoitra" Ichigo eyes widened more, if possible, he grits his teeth, and he contained his anger and put a mask on again. "Kurosaki are you alright? Do you know of these people?" Ichigo looked through his bangs. "Yes, only one though, Giliga Nnoitra, killed my mother!" Head Captain's eyes snapped open "Old Man! I am joining that war!" 'Old Man' sighed, but had a small smile on his face "Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo, you are very much like your father."

_~OoO~_

Ichigo was walking down the hall to meet his father. He whispered to himself "Mom, I will protect you even though you're gone, I will still protect you." A slight breeze went past him, he knew he heard a voice saying "That's my boy" He smiled. He looked up "Dad, I am joining that war and avenging mom murder. I will kill Giliga Nnoitra. I will protect my family and friends from getting hurt or dying, I. Will. Protect." Isshin smiled "Your mother would be proud to see how strong you've become''

_~OoO~_

A man with brown hair pushed back with a single strand hanging in front, with dark brown eyes, this man Aizen. Looked at the screen in front of him and smirked "Kurosaki Ichigo, you have grown very strong, just the way I planned."

_~OoO~_

Well what do you think? I meant to finish this near around last Wednesday but I was busy Sorry! Most chapters will be to about 1,000 words to 2,000 or sometimes more. But tell me what you think and what I could improve on. And I just had to add a little GrimmIchi scene in there, I'm sorry if you don't like it. Please vote on the poll it is still open. Review please! **Happy New Years everybody!**


	3. IMPORTANT! Please Read and VOTE! :D

**Important Authors Note**

I know you hate these. But I needed to tell you all this! I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I have been getting messages asking me if I am continuing this story and I am! I have recently started up again on my Inuyasha story.

With this story though, I am to tweak the plot just a little bit. I don't really like how I started it. So don't fret, I am not giving up on this. I have been doing stuff on Google Docs too, so I can type wherever I am.

And I might change the title and pairing. **Poll for pairing is up. This is going to be a yaoi story, MxM, BoyxBoy. Possible MPreg. **So please go vote on those.

Hopefully soon, the edited chapters will be up by the end of the year, I can't promise. But I will try my best!

Bye guys! Thank you for the support, even though I kind of let you down. I'm sorry! But I WILL get those chapters edited and uploaded! But for now this a TBC. See all of you soon!


End file.
